Impulsive Arc
by JauneValeska
Summary: For a few weeks Clark has been stuck on Remnant stopping several disasters and several villains but why does everyone's favorite blond naive knight want to race him? And why does he remind Clark so much of Bart his deceased speedster friend? And why is he wearing a recreation of Bart's Impulse Costume? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

" Nice Suit Boy Scout. Did Ollie finally get you to join his league. And what does the S stand for? How's Chloe?" Jaune Arc asked the twenty year old dressed in a The main part of the suit was a blue unitard with red trunks and a yellow belt. A crest with a S was on his chest. The outfit was completed with a large red cape, with another crest in yellow on the back and red boots.

The man was broad-shouldered and muscular with slightly wavy dark brown (at times black) hair, fitting the description of "tall, dark and handsome." His physique is well-built, and he has a sturdy appearance. He has black hair, and navy blue eyes. He could still pass as a senior in his last year of Beacon if he tried.

Clark Kent had been stuck on this unique world called Remnant a future-fantasy world with soul less beasts and teenagers armed with shifting weapons and mostly elemental rounds and bullets. He was in a fight with Lex his former best friend when it happened. He appeared right on time to save a weapon obsessed fifteen year old with a scythe and a badass set of clothing that looked like gothic badass Red riding hood, a typical Ice Queen rich girl with a nice side hidden deep down, a extremely nurturing blond brawler with a temper and a love of her hair and a introvert with a love of books with unique...literature.

He had also stopped a few crises involving a criminal named Roman Torchwick and his silent and sadist short partner named Neo, interrupted a fight with a drunken man who was the uncle of the brawler and the scythe wielder and the elder sister of the Ice Queen. A fight he had to admit was badass but distracting and aided the enigma of a headmaster named Ozpin by using his X-ray vision to detect three students coming from the festival weren't what they seemed. He saw hidden prosthetic legs on one, stolen objects on a green haired girl and strangely enough seeing something wrong with their leader's soul. Like there was something else attached to it. [ Superman can use his X Ray vision to see your soul. It's canon.] Allowing Ozpin and this untrusting man named Ironwood to give a student abilities by binding her soul with another making her a maiden. Honestly the whole soul, aura, and Maiden explanation he was given confused the hell out of him.

That student was now at another school with tutors and trainers from Atlas. This other school had a made called Lionheart. _'Chloe would have a kick out of meeting the tin man, Oz, and the lion. '_ Clark thought with a smile.

Until he could get home he was given a teaching position and home at the academy. He assisted students in class and even helped a bunny eared student named Velvet who reminded him of Jimmy Olsen a little bit stand up for herself and kick the ass of a boy named Cardin Winchester. He also helped a the Ice Queen aka Weiss Schnee finally tell off her father via phone call and reveal the truth out her family and the prison that was her home. It ended in Weiss being disowned but by applying his super strength to several lumps of coal he gave Weiss a modest fortune to help her out.

He also helped another team JNPR well at least three team members. Li Ren and Nora Valkyre a pair of students who grew up together and had a complicated relationship get together romantically. According to both of them before hand' They were together but not together together.' Revealing how Ren shared the affection Nora had for him they started dating and working even better together. For Jaune Arc he helped the boy gain the confidence and courage to figure out and utilize his semblance which in this world was everyone's special ability and super power. The boy had grown up with parents that wanted him to be anything but a Hunter. He also gave Jaune real lessons about asking out girls and how to fight.

Within the weeks he was here Jaune blossomed and became better. But also more hyper, confident and flirty with females. He refused to speak about his semblance and nearly changed everything about himself.

" Jaune? H-ow would you know any of this?" Clark asked stunted looking at Jaune who looked jumpy and had a grin that reminded Clark way too much about a late friend. Jaune was wearing a red hoodie, jeans and shades. He had his hair longer and messier. " That'll be a spoiler Boy Scout."

Jaune said vaguely. " I waited a little bit longer till everyone is gone to challenge you to a race. It'll be just between the two of us. Around Beacon like old times at Smalllville. If you agree I will spread the word."

" Bart?" Clark asked.

" After Combat Class tomorrow ." Jaune said ignoring Clark's response. He said with a teasing grin. Clark could only shake his head confused but secretly a little hopeful.

* * *

" I asked Clark to race me after my rematch with Cardin tomorrow. " Jaune said over lunch with his friends and teammates. Admittedly Jaune missed his partner and former crush since her transfer but still called and messaged her. He was eating a absurd amount of food and sugar. Lately his friends realized his new metabolism and training. He almost never used his sword and shield and was extremely fast.

" Superman? Your Jaune? " Yang said. " Vomit Boy he located Torchwick and the White Fang outpost in mere hours from hundreds of miles and stopped their plans." Jaune's revelation and Yang's yelling gave their table a lot of attention.

" Penny told me he stopped a hijacked ship carrying explosives and Dust rounds from killing hundreds. " Ruby said. " He is basically a living over powered weapon. "

" You dunce he is the closest thing to Oum or any sort of deity on Remnant. I mean that he could out match every student here. " Weiss said.

" With surgical precision he got rid of a scorpion faunus tail and then broke his jaw. " Blake said shaking her head." He is able to out match all kinds of vehicles powered by high quality dust."

" You don't know how Jaune is on missions now. " Ren said shaking his head. " We promised not to reveal anything." Jaune smirked looking at his best male friend that he loved like a brother.

" Our Leader is on overdrive and on pure Impulse." Nora boasted.

* * *

Of course Cardin Winchester decided to bring it up. How could the bully not do so? There was already a betting pool and even Ruby's drunken uncle had come to see it along with some news crews. Superman aka Clark was pretty much the star of Remnant and it's biggest target now. Cardin wanted to see Jaune hopefully lose and also beat him up before hand.

Cardin suffered several injuries including a permanent scar on his face after Velvet kicked his ass rather painfully. He still did not change his ways and wanted to mess with Jaune once again. " The slowest fool against the Man of Steel." He said swinging his large mace only for Jaune only to knocked out in a second. He could not see it coming and was out like a light. Everybody looked confused seeing Cardin with a broken and bleeding nose already knocked out barely a minute in the match with Jaune still standing at the exact same spot.

Velvet tried to look through her photos only to find completely different images. It was Jaune in several poses all while Cardin's swing was still in motion. The last picture had Jaune holding a sign that said' No spoilers.'

Jaune killed time till the race but when he arrived he went in front of Clark to speak to a reporter wearing a new suit. One that surprised and triggered something in Clark. The suit mainly consisted of scarlet, crimson and yellow. It had a scarlet zip-up hooded vest with yellow lightning symbol on the sides with crimson in-between the lines and a yellow lightning bolt symbol on the back. It had a brown belt and silver buckle, crimson pants and scarlet and red running shoes. A long-sleeved crimson shirt under the vest, scarlet arm bands and red sports sun glasses.

" That's enough of boy scout. Jaune Arc is here to show Vale who is the fastest man alive." He boasted.

" Okay. Impulse." Clark said the last word under his breath and they got ready. Jaune smiled as he began generating lightning and then his facial features becoming a blur. Clark was surprised and that's what gave Jaune the advantage. He left behind a red trail and sparks and lapped Clark who flew and ran to the best of his abilities. But while running backward Jaune went up and down Beacon's tower and around the whole school before stopping on top of the building. " You never did answer me about the League or Ollie? But believe me it's been good seeing you again." He admitted.

" It really is you Allen." Clark said with a smile hugging his dear friend for the first time in years.

* * *

 **Just a reminder still kind of a rwby and smallville noob but I love both shows. And Jaune is Bart allen reincarnated.**


	2. Chapter 2

At first Jaune thought they were just dreams and his imagination running wild. After meeting Clark and getting a major boost in his confidence and bravery they started happening. The world started seeming so slow, he desired and needed a lot more food, and couldn't really sit still anymore. To his amazement and at first confusion he began to run faster then it should even be possible and could even Ruby's speed. Well he didn't actually race Ruby he had Ren time Ruby's speed at her best and compared it to his own. Then at night Jaune began to remember another life on a world called Earth. A place where he was Bart Allen a boy from the future stranded in the past. Who became a thief till he befriend Clark when he was younger and still dealing with his powers. Clark in that life saved Bart from a fence and offering Bart a life in Smallville but Bart declined and thanked him before our running him easily.

Then becoming a founding member of a team of the impossible lead by Oliver Queen a billionaire archer. Then being in the clutches temporarily of a bald maniac known as Lex Luthor and briefly seeing something known as the Black Flash. A being from the source of his speed that came to collect the souls of people with super speed and Clark doing his best to help him but Bart choosing to die and take out the Black Flash while he did it saving many others like him tethered to the Speed Force from it's wrath. As Jaune remembered being Bart Allen he began to embrace his powers and train to get his body used to them. Breaking even the limits he used to have in his old life and body. Doing things he didn't even know he could do. He could however not hide anything from Ren, Nora, and Ozpin.

* * *

 _" The idea of reincarnation is not a crazy idea to me. I've made more mistakes than any man, woman, and child on this planet thanks to the curse I've been burdened with by the gods. You were chosen not struck by a lightning bolt on your earth a long time ago to be a hero and you died fulfilling your purpose. Now Remnant has two new heroes. But you would need to have Clark believe you and it would be better if you kept it small to show Clark you are really his old friend Bart Allen." Jaune tuned out that last part and began to think. " Yeah but could you please help me out you see my clothes don't withstand my speed.' Jaune pointed to his charred sneakers and slightly scorched hoodie." I got some ideas and so maybe you could help me out?" He asked._

 _" Very well but please try not to spill my secrets if you decide to challenge or show off your speed. And try to understand this isn't your semblance." And Jaune nodded." This is merely the abilities of your past life but if you were to use it and your semblance when it was unlocked you'd be unstoppable. But I have to tell you in advance I'll be needing you and Kent's assistance in dealing with_

* * *

 _Jaune put pressure on Ren's side trying to help his teammate as Nora fended off Ursa. It was supposed to be a relatively challenging mission but Jaune got cocky and over excited to show off and now the closest thing he had to a brother had his leg broken and part of a Ursa's claw stuck in his right side. " Damn it.' He began cursing himself wishing he could help Ren but to his surprise his hands began to glow. He wasn't healing Ren but amplifying Ren''s Aura to heal himself he realized shortly before JNR took down the Ursa together._

* * *

" Ozpin this wizard of a headmaster been reincarnated is a lot to swallow but your telling me you got brother that's half Lex? And apparently befriended others from the future and your smoking hot cousin joined them?" Jaune asked being gone for barely a nanosecond to grab burritos for him and Clark. " Can you tell me how's everyone reacting to what I did with your vision? I got this reputation for throwing up, wearing a bunny hoodie and being horrible at flirting."

" Well Ruby's uncle spat out his drink while talking to Weiss sister. RWBY is surprised especially Ruby. I'll handle your media and you'll talk to your friends. " Jaune nodded before running back down with a big smile.

" Told you. I proved it to all of Beacon and Vale." Yang gave a big smile." Your bragging about proving to be the fastest man alive to everyone you know." Jaune sighed hearing the innuendo and looked at Weiss." No need to worry Snow Angel I'm done with harassing you for a date. Crater Face sorry to completely leave you and your speed in the dust. Maybe I can make it up to you. I got super speed, and a huge new appetite I could take you with me around the Kingdoms to eat cookies on the weekend and visit a couple of weapons shops." He said with a teasing smile.

" That sounds awesome Vomit Boy."

" Call me Impulse."

* * *

" It's the cowardly lion." Leonardo reached for his shield only to be slammed across the room then feel his weapon melt and his sleeve burning along with his skin. His tail was soon shattered as well. " All your students under your eye while Salem owns your ass." Leo tried to defend himself and blame Ozpin for putting him in a position of power only for Clark to grab his throat. " I can't stomach what you've become." While Clark talked to the disgraced pathetic headmaster Jaune found a crystal ball like Grimm with tendrils and he destroyed it avoiding several blades that could've killed him. He saw someone that in his opinion looked horrible. Chalk white with black veins and red unnerving eyes. " It's Salem. I get it you want these ancient relics and to either destroy or reshape this planet. Here's a message we're tearing apart your operation person by person till we get to you. And based on what the great Oz tells me destroy you."


End file.
